Come On Get Higher
by AcidRain15
Summary: After her horrible break-up with the one she loves, Temari sits in a crowd waiting for Konaha's school talent show to start. But what keeps her there rather than just getting up and leaving? Songfic. Review? First story. : Don't be too harsh.


'_Is this how it's suppost to be?' _I asked myself. I sat on the front bleacher of Konaha High, waiting for the school talent show to start. My brothers refused to go, and all of the people I knew were somewhere else. I couldn't sit with them without thoughts of him filling my mind. Not that he ever left it anyways…

My thoughts were inturupted by someone calling me.

"Temi?" I turned to Sakura calling me by my nickname.

"Hey, Saku." I smiled up at her.

"Hey. How are you?" She asked. I stood up from the bleacher I sat on and gave her a hug.

"I've been better." I said shrugging as she toke the empty seat next to me.

"I'm so sorry about what happened with you and Shikamaru." She said squeezing my hand.

"Eh, no big deal. Maybe we really weren't meant to be, you know?" Even as I said it, I felt a pang of pain go through my heart. _But that doesn't mean I don't still love him…_

"But you guys are like **made** for eachother!"

I scoffed. _'Yeah, right.' "_I don't think so Saku." I shrugged again, "We… Just didn't work."

A sigh slipped from her mouth.

"Sakura!" We both turned to see the pink haired girl's boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke waving to her.

"You better go, the show's about to start." I said as she waved back.

"Why don't you come sit with us?"

"No thanks, I'd rather be alone for now." I gave her as much of a smile as I could.

"Alright…" she hugged me one last time and left.

I sighed. Tsunade stood at the front of the stage now, microphone in hand as she anounced who would be preforming first.

After about three performances I was debating wether to just get up and leave. Was it really worth going home just to sit in my room and sulk? I sighed and was about to get up as Tsunade got on stage again and announced the next preformance.

"And now, Nara Shikamaru will be performing."

My heart thudded hard against my chest and I couldn't bring myself to move.

Shikamaru walked boredly onto the stage, his eyes sweeping over the crowd. I willed myself to be invisable, but of course as I did that his eyes hit mine. A small grin toke feature on his face.

A mic. in his hand the music started and he began to sing in that wonderful voice that I had fallen in love with...

"_I miss the sound of your voice,_

_And I miss the rush of your skin._

_And I miss the still of the silence,_

_As you breath out, and I breath in…"_

Tears began to fill my eyes as the lyrics escaped his mouth. I knew this song, he had wrote the lyrics to me once before… And he dedicated it to me.

_"If I could walk on water,_

_If I could tell you what's next._

_Make you believe,_

_Make you forget…_

_So come on get higher,_

_Loosen my lips,_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips,_

_Just pull me down hard,_

_And drown me in love._

_So come on get higher,_

_Loosen my lips,_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips,_

_Just pull me down hard,_

_And drown me in love."_

I wiped the tears from my eyes. His eyes had closed as he lost himself in the song. In all the world, I never thought he would do this…

_"I miss the sound of your voice._

_Loudest thing in my head,_

_And I ache to remember,_

_All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said."_

A giggle escaped my throat.

_"If I could walk on water,_

_If I could tell you what's next,_

_Make you believe,_

_Make you forget._

_So come on get higher,_

_Loosen my lips,_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips,_

_Just pull me down hard,_

_And drown me in love._

_So come on get higher,_

_Loosen my lips,_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips,_

_Just pull me down hard,_

_And drown me in love._

_I miss the pull of your heart,_

_I can taste the sparks on your tounge,_

_I see angles and devils and God,_

_when you come on,_

_Hold on, hold on,_

_Hold on, hold on Love."_

'_Show off'_ I thought to myself with a grin plastered on my face as he hit a higher note in the song.

_"Singing Shalala,_

_Singing Shalala._

_Oh, oh, oh._

_So come on get higher,_

_Loosen my lips,_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips,_

_Just pull me down hard,_

_And drown me in love._

_So come on get higher,_

_Loosen my lips,_

_Faith and desire in the swing of your hips,_

_Just pull me down hard_

_And drown me,_

_Drown me in love…"_

He looked into my eyes again as he sang the last few lyrics…

_"It's all wrong, it's all wrong_

_Iit's so right_

_So come on get higher_

_So come on and get higher_

_'Cause everything works,_

_Yeah, everything works in your…"_

Again tears slid down my cheeks. I was never used to allowing anyone see me showing this much emotion…

_"Arms…"_

A smug grin crossed his face as he put his hands behind his head. The crowd was screaming loudly as he walked down the stage and toward me.

I felt a lump settle in my throat. He knelt in front of me and wiped the tears away from my face and caressed my cheek. Bringing my face down towards his he whispered the last words from the song he had just sang into my ear, nuzzling my cheek at the same time. "Everything works in your… Arms."


End file.
